


不了，谢谢

by Tranylcypromine



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranylcypromine/pseuds/Tranylcypromine
Summary: 鸣人拯救了整个忍者世界，现在是时候给他一些回报了。如果纲手不认为这是一桩好事，她不会让这个提案进行下去：这就是鸣人应得的，对吗？一个血统高贵的优秀Omega。他拯救了世界，现在应当得到一个Omega，从此过上幸福的生活。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, 卡鸣
Kudos: 8





	不了，谢谢

并不是说她会当面告诉那孩子她有多么为他感到骄傲，她知道他明白。这从他那讨人厌的态度看得出来，不仅仅是纲手。如果自来也还在这里，他会像他过去一样那么沾沾自喜于鸣人的成就，他会为这个像他自己孙辈一样的孩子欢呼雀跃。 

所有那些曾质疑过鸣人的人，纲手祝愿他们都在暗处因屈辱而语塞：鸣人已经无疑完成了不可能的事情。曾经无人想要的Alpha变成了万人仰慕的Alpha，变成了这个国家最受爱戴的人。他让整个忍界团结一心。

为了帮助鸣人，我爱罗这小子奉献了这个世界和他所拥有的一切。整个村子的人都改变了主意。因为鸣人，她看见希望绽放，宽恕降临，她永远也不会忘记这一点。鸣人已经走过了很长的路，做过太多善举，为此她可以与任何试图破坏他功绩的人为敌。

眼下，他只值得最好的东西，这也正是纲手对于这种奖赏传统考虑地如此艰难和漫长的原因：她作为火影本不需要插手，她不应该对着私人事务指手画脚，但是忍者们对此有所非议，而她听到了这些传言。

这是一种让鸣人得到一切应得的幸福生活的方法：如果波风水门还在这里，如果玖辛奈能够看见这一切，如果自来也能够在她身边，现在也会感到骄傲，有点可笑的骄傲。

她清了清嗓子，看向她办公桌前聚集的队伍。实话说宁次这时候应当在医院，但是她想这些日子没人想听这个。她看着鸣人，那双会说话的眼睛让她微笑。

“鸣人，”她缓缓地站起来，“长老团关于你对大战的卓绝贡献已经讨论了很长时间。这可能有些老派，但是作为对你的奖赏，”她用余光看到卡卡西动了一下，话音一顿：这个保护欲过度的家伙。“长老团和我都想，给你一个出身高贵血统的Omega。”某种曾经鸣人不被允许拥有的东西。

纲手听到过一些传言，她也并不是瞎子，很久之前静音就曾笑着和她说过关于那个Omega女孩的事，她也亲自问过夕日红。长老团会因为插手她在乎的一切而吃苦头，不过现在，既然这对鸣人有好处？纲手勉强屈服。

“Omega？就像个，礼物新娘？”鸣人显得有些畏惧，纲手也是。鸣人的这一部分反应在她意料之中，因为这种习俗的确太过于古老。

“为了我？”他脸上的表情让纲手皱眉。

“怎么了？”在观察他的队友之前她看到了鸣人困惑的表情。小樱视图避开她的目光。

“有什么不对？”

“Omega和其他所有事情都没什么问题，我猜这也确实是种荣耀只是...”鸣人做了个鬼脸，“我只是真的不喜欢他们的味道？Alpha闻起来好多了。”

纲手的办公室陷入沉默。

“哈？”牙缓慢地说，“等等，这就是你从来不被omega的热量和气味困扰的原因？”

“那就....完全说的通了。”天天的轻声呢喃对现状毫无帮助。

纲手对着雏田震惊的脸眨了眨眼睛，然后走向卡卡西。那个人了然的眼神让她想往他身上砸点什么东西。

“我...小樱。”佐助开口了。“我以为这本该早已很明显了。在我们刚进入一个队伍的那一刻我就怀疑过了。”

“我是通过白得知的。”小樱叹了口气。“我的意思是...鸣人也从来没有真正掩饰过？我们是一个全部Alpha的队伍，而他对他的嗅觉和喜好一直相当诚实。”

“我——”宁次举起了手又缓缓放下，“我不是完全确定，但是我这么猜过。”

“我认为这相当明显。”小李盯着凯的周围说，“鸣人君和Alpha待在一起会是最高兴的，他的气味会更放松？”

“我本以为小樱只是个偶然。”丁次嘟囔着，“哦，那这样就完全可以解释那次任务了。”

“说得通。完全说得通。”鹿丸低语着，“不可能有任何人，不管是不是人柱力，可以免疫这种影响，鸣人！”漩涡鸣人转过来面对他，“你是完全对Omega无感，对吧？你最喜欢的气味是Alpha的，第三代一定知道这件事。”

“我不认为他想的那么远。”卡卡西走到他的小队之中，轻轻抚弄鸣人的头发。“不过很显而易见的是鸣人非常迟钝。”

“你是最好闻的。”鸣人抬头看着他，声音里带着一种茫然的语气。“比任何人都好。”

“我知道。”卡卡西轻声笑了。“小樱？”

“恩，”她摇摇头，“鸣人，打起精神。”

“啊，”鸣人摇摇头。“我可以拒绝吗？这是个奖励对吗？因为我挺高兴的，但是我不想要这个，你明白吧，只是把一个Omega扔给我...感觉真的很怪。我知道事情改变了但是...”纲手的心在他听鸣人说话的时候不安地跳动，“但是总之Alpha就是更好闻。”

“说完了？”卡卡西一只手搂着鸣人，他看向纲手的眼神让她对他皱起眉头。这事儿没得商量。“我们该走了，火影大人。”

X

“你闻起来，”鸣人叹了口气，瘫倒在卡卡西的大腿上。“真是太好了。”他感到头昏脑涨，Alpha总是很好闻可是卡卡西永远是最好闻的。比小樱好，比佐助好，比长门好比宇智波鼬好，比伊鲁卡老师还要好。“你让我心砰砰地跳。”

“记得我跟你说过的关于兼容性的事吗？”卡卡西听起来像被逗笑了，他向后仰倒去，鸣人没有浪费一点儿时间迅速爬到他身上。“鸣人？”

“兼容是很罕见的，”鸣人低语，“不过我们之间的相融就更稀奇啦，因为我们都是Alpha嘛。”

“完全正确。”卡卡西的手轻轻地抚摸着他的颈背，鸣人颤抖起来。

“虽然我认为火影会让你保持一个人，但我认为另外一种斗争即将开始。育种政治”。

“除了你不想和任何人在一起。””鸣人低声说道。“你闻起来那么像……”他把鼻子紧贴着卡卡西的后脖颈，叹了口气。“像最好的事情，像一个家。”

“你也是我的家。”卡卡西拉下了面罩，把他们的位置颠倒。床嘎吱作响，鸣人喉结滚动，

“还有，我已经尽全力忍耐了，别刺激我。”

他亲吻漩涡鸣人的胸膛，他的皮肤都开始发烫，“漂亮的Alpha，最强大的Alpha。”卡卡西对着他的身体呢喃，“我的Alpha。”

后颈紧接着落下的啃咬像是点燃了鸣人的血液。他不再记得世界上所有的事，除了彼此。


End file.
